Morias Verliese in der Finsternis
by Sherlocke Holmes
Summary: In der Düsternis von Khazaddûm eignet sich Gollum den Ring an. Er zerschlägt so den Bund der Gefährten, die sich nun auf eine gefahrvolle Suche in Morias dunklen Gefilden nach dem Einen und seinem Hüter machen müssen.


Die Geschichte ist auf 11 Kapitel angelegt, samt der Einführung sind es 12. Manchmal sind die Kapitel etwas kurz, also veröffentliche ich hin und wieder mehrere zusammen.

Da die Geschichte beendet ist (ja, ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich das geschafft habe), kann ich die Kapitel regelmäßig und nach eigenem Ermessen reinstellen – und anhand der Reviews?

Wenn irgendetwas unklar ist, fragt, ich würde es dann selbst gern verbessern und überarbeiten.

Dieses Kapitel kennt ihr ja, da ich vom Buch erstmal irgendwie in meine Handlung übersteigen musste, beginnt hier die Handlung des Buches in wenigen Abänderungen und dann endet sie in dem, was ich gewagt habe, daraus zu machen…

Also… viel Spaß?

Khazad-dûms Verliese in der Finsternis

Einführung: Dunkelheit in Moria

Das Licht von Gandalfs Stab benetzte den rissigen Boden, und dunkle Schatten türmten sich auf, die sich schließlich im matten Schwarz des Gangs verloren. Auch wenn Frodo kein vergifteter oder verpesteter Geruch in die Nase stieg, war es doch eine Mischung aus abgestandener Luft wie es sie in schlecht gelüfteten Dachböden gab, die im Sommer brütend heiß waren, und klarer, kühler Kellerluft – nicht erlahmend, aber doch ungewohnt fremd.

Frodo Beutlin folgte Gimli und Gandalf, die als kundige Personen vorausgingen, hinter sich vernahm er die vorsichtigen Tritte der anderen.

Ganz in seiner Nähe war Sams leicht schlurfender Schritt, darauf folgte Legolas, an dessen Fersen Merry, Pippin und Boromir sich hielten. Aragorn folgte als Letzter.

Abgesehen davon, dass jener Gang nur so spärlich wie möglich beleuchtet war, war er auch gefährlich, besonders in dieser alles verschluckenden Düsternis. Risse taten sich im Boden auf, die man erst bemerkte, wenn man schon über sie gestolpert war; klaffende Spalten wie gierige Mäuler versperrten und erschwerten den Weg. Aus vielen Schächten, Öffnungen oder Stollen ähnlichen Gräben, die in die Wände eingelassen waren wehte ein seltsam eisiger und würziger Geruch von aufgewühlter Erde, abgestanden und feucht.

Frodo versuchte, sich von dem Gedanken abzubringen, was alles aus diesen tiefen Gängen, die sich scheinbar wie Schlangen weit, weit herunter in die tiefsten Mienen wanden, hervor kriechen mochte.

„Hoffentlich ist Moria verlassen.", sprach jemand genau den Wunsch aus, der Frodo durch den krausen Kopf gezogen war, als er an einem besonders eindrucksvollen Torbogen entlanggelaufen war, dessen dunkler Schlund Schauer auf die Haut malte.

Sams Stimme zitterte bei seinen Worten in der fahlen Luft, als einziges außer den stummen Schritten klang sie wie aus einer anderen Welt.

Gandalf, der mit seinem Stab den Boden gründlich absuchte und des Öfteren mit Gimli die Köpfe zusammensteckte, erwiderte mit ebenfalls entgleister Stimme, rau wie der Stein um sie herum: „Das vermag ich nicht zu sagen, so müssen wir auf unser Glück vertrauen."

In Frodos Ohr glich das einem reichlich wagen Trost.

So in Gedanken war er, dass er jenen Felsvorsprung an der Wand nicht bemerkte, den Gimli und Gandalf sorgfältig umrundet hatten. Als der harte, nasse Stein gegen seinen Kopf prallte und auf der dünnen Haut seiner Stirn tiefe Kratzer hinterließ, fiel er vor Schreck hintenüber, sodass Sam ihn mühsam und mit einem überraschten Schrei auffing.

Der gesamte Bund der Gefährten hielt schlagartig an, denn in der Dunkelheit hatte keiner außer Sam, der gleich hinter Frodo gelaufen war, das Missgeschick vernehmen können.

„Bei Balin.", brummte Gimli. „Ihr fordert das Glück wirklich heraus."

Frodo murmelte eine dumpfe Entschuldigung, und hielt den dröhnend pochenden Kopf in beiden Händen, während Sam ihn vorwärts schob. Frodo konnte nicht bestimmen, ob ihm schwarze Flecken der Ohnmacht vor den Augen tanzten, oder ob es Morias natürliche Finsternis war.

Um sein Hirn zu beruhigen stemmte er sich kurz auf den Rand eines Brunnenschachtes in der Wand, und die anderen zogen langsam an ihm vorbei. Frodo atmete tief durch, während Sam sich zurückfallen ließ und bei seinem Herrn wartete.

„Alles in Ordnung, Herr?", fragte er besorgt.

Doch Frodo hatte kein Ohr dafür, halb glitt sein Blick den dunklen Schacht hinunter. An einem verwitterten Seil, dass sich aus der Tiefe nach oben schlängelte und mehr schlecht als recht an einer verrosteten Kurbel festgemacht war, hing weiter unten ein madiger, eisenbeschlagener Eimer. In einem kalten Luftzug von unten herauf schlug er sacht und kaum vernehmbar gegen die Steinwand, von Wasserrinnsalen durchzogen und mit lichtscheuen Moosen überzogen; kein Wasser stand im ausgedorrten, gähnenden Loch. Ein seltsam süßlicher Geruch drang herauf, der Frodos Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte.

„Riechst du das, Sam?", flüsterte er, und bemerkte, dass seine eigene Stimme noch fremder als alle anderen klang.

„Was?", fragte Sam ein wenig verwirrt, und beugte sich näher gen Brunnenschacht.

Doch weiter vermochte er nicht nach Frodos Eindruck zu forschen, denn eine Hand packte Frodo rückwärtig an der Schulter, bugsierte ihn und Sam vor sich her.

„Hier ist kein sicherer Ort zum Verweilen.", knurrte Streicher rau, düster wie alles um ihn herum.

Sie eilten sich an ihren Platz im Zug der Gefährten zurück. Lange sprach darauf niemand mehr ein Wort. Frodo rätselte, woher ihm der eigentümliche Geruch bekannt vorkam, und warum er ihn so furchtbar unruhig machte.

Etliche Gefahren in Form von Gräben, klaffenden Bodenlöchern und aufgerissenen Wegen kreuzten noch ihren Weg, bis sie an einen dunklen Torbogen gelangten, hinter dem der Weg sich in drei weitere verzweigte. Einer führte in unendliche Tiefen, ein anderer war eben wie jener Gang, auf dem sie ratlos standen, und ein weiterer wies ein ansteigendes Gefälle auf.

Doch zugleich entdeckten sie links vor dem großen Bogen eine angelehnte Tür, halb aus den Angeln gehoben, schartig und rostig wie der Stein verwitterter Ruinen.

„Es ist zwecklos, so übermüdet einen richtigen Weg finden zu wollen.", gab Gandalf mit einem Blick auf die drei Wege zu. Plötzlich wurde er einer hastigen Bewegung um sich herum gewahr und griff Merry und Pippin an den Schultern. „Ich bin auch dafür, dort zu rasten, aber solltet ihr nicht so voreilig handeln."

Seine Stimme hallte am feuchten Stein drohend genug, um die beiden Hobbits vor der Tür anhalten zu lassen.

Mit dem wegweisenden Stab voran betrat Gandalf die Kammer, die vollends in eine der festen Steinwände gearbeitet war, und alsbald darauf war er froh darüber, die jungen Halblinge zurückgehalten zu haben, denn die Mitte der alten Wachstube säumte ein großes Loch, geziert mit rostigen Ketten und zersplittertem Gestein.

Merry und Pippin, die ihm gefolgt waren, blieben ruckartig stehen, ihre Gesichter erbleichten.

„Seht, wo ihr fast hinunter gestürzt wärt.", belehrte Gandalf sie kopfschüttelnd. „Wer weiß, wo dieser Schacht hinführen mag."

„Wer weiß, wie schmerzhaft der Fall gewesen wäre.", fügte Aragorn hinzu, als er als Letzter die Kammer betrat und sich bemühte, die Tür heranzuziehen. Sie knarrte, quietschte und gab sonst noch allerlei Geräusche von sich, die ihren Widerwillen gegen diesen Vorgang ausdrückten, doch letztendlich blieb nur ein handbreiter Spalt zwischen Mauer und Tür. Aragorn ließ davon ab, und gesellte sich zu den anderen.

Pippin blickte wie gebannt in die gähnende Leere hinunter, in der er glaubte, ferne, dunkle Gewässer leise tröpfeln zu hören; weit entfernte, kleine Wellen schlugen kaum vernehmbar gegen hartes Gestein.

„Hat Moria einen unterirdischen See?", fragte er, und beugte sich aus unbändiger Neugier gefährlich nahe über den Rand, der kleinste Anstoß würde ihn hinunterkippen lassen.

Aragorns kräftige Hand kam wie aus dem Nichts geschossen, und zog den jungen Hobbit schnell vom alten Brunnenschacht fort.

„Macht dir der Anblick allein nicht genug angst, dass du so töricht bist?"

Pippin verstummte, wandte sofortig den Blick vom Boden ab. Er schritt zu den anderen, die sich mit ihren Decken an die Wände gedrückt hatten, und versuchten, den Schlaf anzulocken, doch Gandalf legte ihm die Bürde der ersten Wachschicht auf.

Diese war noch lange nicht herum, da trat der Zauberer wieder zu dem Hobbit und schenkte ihm ein nachsichtiges Lächeln. Er sagte Pippin, er solle sich zur Ruhe legen, denn nun würde er selbst Wache halten. Gandalf ließ sich so neben der angelehnten Tür nieder, dass er durch den Spalt die drei Gänge im Blick hatte.

Lange währte seine Wache, durchzogen vom leisen Atmen oder Schnarchen seiner Gefährten. Schläfrige Stille umfing ihn verhängnisvoll verlockend. Die Pfeife Gandalfs war längst erloschen, sein Kopf sank unruhig auf die Brust, und er nickte ein. Durch all die Erschöpfung war sein Schlaf ungewöhnlich tief.

Er bemerkte jene Regung nicht, jene dunkle Gestalt.


End file.
